


Dwa lata

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Dean i Sam znowu udają agentów FBI, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, M/M, Stanford University, analfabetyzm xD, biblioteka, łatka do 1 sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biblioteka była ogromna, większa niż wszystkie inne, jakie Dean w życiu widział, a trzeba pamiętać o tych dwóch tygodniach całe lata temu, kiedy Sam był chory i tata czuwał przy jego łóżku dzień i noc (całe szczęście, bo w pewnym momencie pogorszyło mu się na tyle, że musiał jechać z nim do szpitala). Wówczas dziesięcioletni Dean mieszkał u wujka Bobby'ego i w tym czasie był z nim na dwóch polowaniach. Pamiętał, że szukali wtedy informacji o syrenach w kilku pobliskich bibliotekach i nawet przejechali się na Uniwersytet Chicagowski, ale księgozbiór Uniwersytetu Stanford bił ten w Chicago na głowę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwa lata

Biblioteka była ogromna, większa niż wszystkie inne, jakie Dean w życiu widział, a trzeba pamiętać o tych dwóch tygodniach całe lata temu, kiedy Sam był chory i tata czuwał przy jego łóżku dzień i noc (całe szczęście, bo w pewnym momencie pogorszyło mu się na tyle, że musiał jechać z nim do szpitala). Wówczas dziesięcioletni Dean mieszkał u wujka Bobby'ego i w tym czasie był z nim na dwóch polowaniach. Pamiętał, że szukali wtedy informacji o syrenach w kilku pobliskich bibliotekach i nawet przejechali się na Uniwersytet Chicagowski, ale księgozbiór Uniwersytetu Stanford bił ten w Chicago na głowę.  
  
Dwudziestosześcioletni Dean zadzierał głowę do góry i podziwiał malunki na sufitach biblioteki. Szedł za Samem na słuch, kierując się odgłosem jego stukających obcasów od eleganckich butów do garnituru, zajęty wpatrywaniem się we wszystko dookoła i prawie potknął się o krzesło. Wpadł na brata, łapiąc się go za barki, a ten syknął i zachwiał się, ale utrzymał równowagę.  
  
— Dean — powiedział nagląco. — Zachowuj się.  
  
Dean zamruczał w proteście, ale nie odpowiedział. Szedł dalej w ciszy i zastanawiał się nad tym, jak to możliwe, że ta biblioteka jest większa od chicagowskiej. Kiedy widział tę w Chicago, był podrostek żabie do kostek, więc powinien zapamiętać ją jako ogromną, wręcz gigantyczną, bo kiedy ma się te metr czterdzieści w kapeluszu (nie żeby Dean kiedykolwiek jakiś nosił), wszystko wydaje się większe, niż naprawdę jest, ale biblioteka Uniwersytetu Stanford biła na głowę tamto zniekształcone wspomnienie dziesięcioletniego Deana. Zdawało się, że korytarze mnożą się jeden przez drugi, wypełnione wysokimi regałami z książkami o okładkach we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, aż Deanowi nieco zakręciło się w głowie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak studenci się tu odnajdują.  
  
_A może czasami się gubią_ , pomyślał. Wyobraził sobie Sama, jak biega między korytarzami i szuka wyjścia z budynku, nie mogąc go znaleźć. Zachichotał cicho, ale poczuł też małe ukłucie w sercu. Gdyby był tu z bratem, mogliby razem poszukać drzwi. Ale Sam nie zabrał go ze sobą.  
  
— Zgubiłeś się tu kiedyś? — spytał, próbując zamaskować chwilowe rozrzewnienie. Rozrzewniony Dean, śmieszne, doprawdy.  
  
— Nie — powiedział Sam i skręcił za rogiem.  
  
Dean podążył za nim. Jasne, że Sam się nie zgubił, zawsze sobie dobrze radził. Być może właśnie dlatego wyjechał sam.  
  
Podeszli do młodej kobiety (nawet całkiem w typie Deana, gdyby ktoś pytał, ale Sam nigdy tego nie robił, a nikogo innego z nimi nie było) i machnęli jej przed nosem odznakami.  
  
— Agent Plant i agent Page* — oznajmił Dean i uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco, ale ta spojrzała na niego zimno, poprawiając sobie okulary.  
  
— W sektorze A — rzuciła i odwróciła się do nich tyłem.  
  
— A mogłaby nam pani pokazać ten sek...? — zaczął Dean, ale Sam pociągnął go za rękaw marynarki.  
  
— Agencie — syknął. — Biuro dało nam przecież mapę biblioteki. Idziemy.  
  
Dean wyszarpnął się z jego uścisku, dopiero kiedy znaleźli się za rogiem. Poprawił sobie krawat i spojrzał na brata z przyganą.  
  
— No i co mnie tak ciągasz jak zazdrosna żona, przecież ci nie odfrunę — zamarudził. _Nie jestem tobą_ , chciał dodać, ale się powstrzymał.  
  
Sam go zignorował, sprawnie lawirując między kolejnymi regałami. Widocznie naprawdę znał drogę (bo Dean nie przypominał sobie żadnej mapy, a już na pewno nie takiej z FBI), więc starszy Winchester podążał za nim bez słowa skargi.  
  
Zwłoki leżały wzdłuż wysokiej, choć wąskiej półki, zawierającej książki o prawie administracyjnym. Pokazali odznaki kręcącym się tam policjantom i podeszli bliżej ciała.  
  
— Znajomy sektor, co? — rzucił Dean mimochodem i kucnął przy ofierze. Młody mężczyzna, student prawa, w białej koszuli efektownie zachlapanej krwią wypływającą z poderżniętego gardła.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział Sam i kucnął obok Deana. — Jakieś znaki szczególne?  
  
Dean przyjrzał się ciału. Jeden guzik u koszuli był urwany i leżał obok mężczyzny, ale poza tym nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego. Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Zobacz — powiedział Sam i kiwnął głową ku plecakowi leżącemu obok zwłok. — Chyba jeszcze nikt go nie przeglądał.  
  
W środku nie było niczego ciekawego. Kilka grubych tomów o prawie karnym i cywilnym oraz jedna cienka książeczka. „Konstytucja Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki”, jak zauważył Dean.  
  
— To Konstytucja — powiedział Sam ze zdziwieniem.  
  
Dean posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.  
  
— Poznaję, panie studenciku — odparł sarkastycznie.  
  
— Ale w wersji sprzed wszystkich poprawek — dodał brat i spojrzał na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, jaki Dean czasami nazywał „suczym”.  
  
— I? — spytał.  
  
— I to może nam w czymś pomóc. Nikt normalny nie nosi przy sobie starej Konstytucji — odrzekł Sam i chwycił książeczkę.  
  
— Chyba że studiuje prawo — mruknął Dean, ale uniósł brwi, kiedy spomiędzy kartek na podłogę sfrunął mały świstek papieru. Chwycił go i rozłożył, ale Sam zabrał mu ją sprzed nosa i zabrał się za czytanie. — Tak, nie mam nic przeciwko, bracie, bierz, bierz, skoro tak prosisz — dodał ironicznie pod nosem.  
  
— Przepisana treść drugiej poprawki** — powiedział Sam, ignorując narzekania Deana. — I dopisek, który praktycznie wszystko wyjaśnia.  
  
Dean zajrzał mu przez ramię i zdmuchnął włosy z szyi Sama, na co ten wzdrygnął się, ale nie odsunął.  
  
— „Kólka w łep by mniej bolała ale nie popierasz drógiej poprawki wienc giń zarżnienty od norza” — przeczytał i zmarszczył się. — Kto to pisał? — dodał takim tonem, jakby miało mu zaraz stanąć serce.  
  
Sam zaśmiał się wrednie i wstał.  
  
— Pewnie ktoś, kto ma umiejętności językowe na takim samym poziomie, na jakim ty matematyczne — odparował i skulił się, kiedy Dean huknął go po barkach. — Chyba nic tu po nas. To robota dla prawdziwych federalnych, nic nadnaturalnego.  
  
— Nadnaturalne to są te błędy — powiedział starszy Winchester, podążając za bratem do wyjścia. — Wolałbym być chyba zadźgany przez Lucyfera niż analfabetę.  
  


***

  
  
Dean nie przyznałby się do tego przed Samem za nic w świecie, ale te dwa lata bez niego dłużyły mu się jak czterdzieści, i to w Piekle. Nie zrozumcie go źle, z tatą było fajnie, naprawdę. Jeździli we dwóch na polowania, rozdzielali się bardzo rzadko, a nawet jeśli, to wtedy Dean zawsze dostawał impalę, a wieczorami czyścili razem broń.  
  
Tyle że brakowało mu Sama, który wyszukiwałby informacje o nawiedzonych domach w lokalnych gazetach, narzekał w aucie na fałszowanie Deana (Dean nawet nie śpiewał bez niego zbyt często, po prostu słuchał muzyki i stukał palcami w kierownicę) i protestował przed kładzeniem pistoletów na jego łóżku, bo _nie mam zamiaru spać na soli, Dean, a jestem pewien, że ją „niechcący” wysypiesz, weź mi to stąd_.  
  
Ale teraz, po tych dwóch latach, znów mają szansę być razem. Odnajdą ojca, wsiądą do impali i pojadą na kolejne wspólne polowanie, w akompaniamencie Zeppelinów Deana, narzekania Sama i pochrapywania Johna. Wszystko może znów być dobrze, jednak...  
  
— Sam — odezwał się Dean, ściskając kierownicę. — Wciąż pamiętasz rozkład biblioteki, co? — spytał ze śmiechem. Może trochę wymuszonym, ale przecież brat nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
  
Sam wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.  
  
— To jak z jazdą na rowerze — odparł i zapatrzył się za okno, w rozlewającą się tam ciemność.  
  
— A... — zaczął Dean i odchrząknął. — A nie tęsknisz za tym?  
  
— Co, za rowerem? Po co, mam impalę i własnego szofera — zażartował Sam i Dean nie mógł powstrzymać się przed śmiechem.  
  
Tak, brakowało mu też żartów brata.  
  
— Za Stanford — uściślił Dean po chwili. — Za studiami, kolegami, dziewczynami... — Zerknął w bok i zobaczył, jak Sam znowu wzrusza ramionami. — Nie powiesz mi, że ci tego nie brakuje.  
  
— Może — odparł Sam, troszeczkę łamiąc Deanowi serce. — Ale w Stanford też mi czegoś brakowało.  
  
Serce Deana zaczęło się powoli zrastać, ożywione nieśmiałą nadzieją.  
  
— Tak? — spytał, zauważając, że głos podskoczył mu o oktawę i drżał nieco.  
  
— Mhm — odparł Sam i kiedy zatrzymali się na poboczu, wsunął mu ręce we włosy i wreszcie, _wreszcie_ pocałował.  
  
_Dwa lata_ , pomyślał Dean, pochylając się nad skrzynią biegów, by objąć go rękoma. _Dwa lata bez Sama to jak czterdzieści lat w Piekle, ale warto było czekać_.  
  
Dean tęsknił za laptopem Sama pełnym artykułów z miejscowych gazet, za jego cichym pogwizdywaniem w rytm Metalliki, kiedy myślał, że Dean nie słyszy, za zirytowanym wytrzepywaniem soli z pościeli. Ale najbardziej... najbardziej tęsknił za jego pocałunkami.

**Author's Note:**

> * Plant i Page to nazwiska członków zespołu Led Zeppelin — zresztą Dean i Sam już się kiedyś tak przedstawiali, w odcinkach 3x05 i 5x06 dokładniej xD  
> ** druga poprawka gwarantuje Amerykanom prawo do noszenia broni


End file.
